A Moonlit Conversation
by LikeAPro42
Summary: After a nightmare, Max heads to the pier to relax. Too bad his special spot is occupied by a crying Nikki.


**AN/: I started this story waaay before season three. Like right after I finished binge watching season one and the recently released season two. This might be why Max is a bit out of character when it comes to a crying Nikki. I tried to fix it with what was revealed in season three, but I didn't want to restructure the entire plot, so you'll have to make due. I totally called it though, when Max talks about going to the pier to think. *high fives self***

 **Title: A Moonlit Conversation**

 **Summary: After a nightmare, Max heads to the pier to relax. Too bad his special spot is occupied by a crying Nikki.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warnings: Swearing (obviously. I mean c'mon! It's Max for God's sake!). OOC due to Max being able to handle anyone crying (and being head over heels in love) and Nikki being much less optimistic. Makki. Less than average writing skills (forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes and let me know so I can fix 'em). A tiny undertone of abuse if you squint.**

 **Word Count: 1,643 (Woo! New record!)**

 **BTW: I don't own anything...like at all... RoosterTeeth, please don't sue!**

* * *

Max stifled a groan as he woke up. (He learned long ago to not scream.) His palms were covered in cold sweat; familiar dried tear tracks caked his cheeks. It was the third time this week he has had a nightmare. The ten year old sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to the land of dreams.

Tugging on his hoodie, Max carefully trudged outside. He walked to his usual spot. It was where he went to clear his head.

The pier was a calming place for many individuals and Max was no different. He loved the serenity of the moon reflecting off the ripples; the cool midnight spray from the water. He couldn't help but watch his feet dangle above the pool that seemed to never end. The preteen could see everything in his eyes that others couldn't, within the murky abyss below. He would sit there until after the beautiful sunrise. When the colorful performance ended, he would run back to his tent and pretend to sleep - until he was rudely "awoken" by David's cheerful attitude. (And people wondered why he needed so much coffee every morning.)

That was the plan, anyways. What greeted the little Indian boy was a smaller figure sitting on the pier.

He knew right away who it was, her curly hair was a dead giveaway, but he didn't know how to approach Nikki.

 _'I_ _could_ _just_ _walk_ _around_ _the_ _forest_ ,' he thought, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket. Max started to walk towards the woods, ' _then_ _there_ _is_ _no_ _confrontation_ _what's_ _so-_ ' he cringed at the faint sound of the girl's sobs.

He turned to the pier again, watching a broken Nikki under the moonlight. He knew the guilt would eat at him if he didn't do anything. ' _Damn_ _sympathy_! _Damn_ _human_ _emotions_! _Fuck_ _hormones_!'

The hoodie clad boy stomped over to the end of the pier, before plopping down next to Nikki. (Just because his emotions were getting the better of him, doesn't mean he has to like it, damn it!)

The mint haired girl was surprised that anyone was awake, let alone walking towards her. The flash of blue and black told her it was Max. Nikki quickly scrubbed the tears off her face, turning to her best friend.

"Heya, Max!" her voice lacked her normal enthusiasm. Eyes were red and puffy from crying; the grin was obviously forced. Anyone could see through her act, especially Max. "Whatcha doing here?"

Max didn't know how to respond. Normally he would reply with an insult or a smart-ass answer. Somehow, Nikki's cries softened his heart. He just didn't want to see her cry anymore. He just blurted out the truth.

"I had a nightmare, like usual, and I just couldn't go back to sleep. So I came here," his eyes widened at his response, as did Nikki's, and his cheeks flared at his admission. The hoodie clad boy thoughts became a whirlwind of the many responses he could've said that were much less embarrassing. He resisted the urge to facepalm. ' _Why_ _did_ _I say that?! Why am I such an idiot!_ '

"Why are you here?" he asked, the blush fading from his face. He hoped the question would get the attention off of himself.

The smaller girl's shoulders drooped. "I was lying in bed and I couldn't sleep. I started thinking about camp and how it will eventually end," tears gathered in her eyes, as magenta met seafoam green. "Soon I'll have to leave the forest and go to school. No one wants to hang out with me because I'm too rough to be around the girls and I'm a girl so I'm always ignored by the boys."

Nikki was sobbing now; the salty water creating ripples in the lake below. "You and Neil are the first real friends I've ever had. After camp, I'm pretty sure you won't come back and Neil will go to a real science camp. We won't be able to see each other again!" she wailed.

Max was at a loss of how to make the girl feel better. Anyone else would be better for the job. "Uh- Don't- I mean..." the boy managed to stutter out before taking a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. "I probably have to come back; my parents sent me here to keep me out of their hair. I can try to convince Neil to come around next year, too," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Do you-" the wild child mumbled, "do you really mean it?"

"Sure! I mean I could work out a deal, or I could just blackm-" the green eyed boy started, holding up his hand to wave away her worries.

"Do you promise?!" the girl turned to Max suddenly, catching him off guard. She clasped his hand in between her palms. "Do you promise to never leave me? That we'll always be able to meet up at camp?" she shouted, her face inches from his.

The Indian boy leaned in closer, their lips barely apart. "Of course," he whispered. He closed the distance between them. He just couldn't help himself. She was right there: so close that Max could feel her warm breath tickling his nose, so close that he could smell the earthy, forest scent wafting around her, so close that he could make out when the magenta in her eyes melded into hot pink.

He studied her eyes - wide with shock - for a few seconds, before closing his own lids to enjoy this feeling while he still could. Her lips were surprisingly soft and slotted together perfectly with his. The spark that traveled through his body was better described as that tingle of that feeling you have when leaving the chill of freshly fallen snow and immediately sipping some hot cocoa.

After a few moments of staying liplocked, Max started to feel nervous about his decision. While the girl didn't pull away, she didn't return the kiss either. She probably was so shocked, she didn't know what to do.

The ten year old slowly separated from the tomboy, hoping to all the deities he didn't believe in that she wouldn't hate him. His eyes darted around, looking every direction except the object of his affection. "Well- um…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah…" After snapping out of her daze, Nikki wasn't doing much better. Her dirt covered shoes suddenly seemed very interesting. The two kids briefly locked eyes before looking away quickly. Their faces did a surprisingly good impression of a steaming tomato, though.

"Look," Max started, "I like you. Like, like- _like_ you. A lot. And even if you don't like me like _that_ , I will never let you feel completely alone."

Nikki blushed harder. "Promise?" She squeaked, holding out her pinkie.

"Promise." He intertwined his smallest finger with hers. And that's how they stayed: fingers laced together, watching the night sky, and listening to the lull of the lakes waves lapping at the shore.

Somewhere in the night, Nikki fell victim to the sweet embrace of sleep and sweet dreams. Her head slumped against Max's shoulder, causing his face to turn bright red. Hesitantly he lowered his own head to rest on hers.

They spent hours in that position. Nikki's soft snores mingling with the crickets and the occasional owl's hoot. Meanwhile, Max started committing the joy and comfort of snuggling with his crush to his memory. Before the boy knew it, the sun was peeking over the horizon, eager to paint the skies again.

If the sun was up then that means the Camp Man would be up any second now. He groaned at the thought.

"C'mon, Nikki." Max shook the girl's shoulders. The only response he got was a moan and a head trying to burrow further into his shoulder. "David will be trying to wake us up soon. You don't want to get caught, so you?"

"No…" the greenette mumbled into his arm. Max took that as his cue to pull his crush to her feet. He led the drowsy Nikki back to camp, keeping a gentle yet tight grip of her hand.

Max walked in relative silence. Well that wasn't completely true, he was listening to the object of his affections babble adamantly about her dream becoming a world class porcupine wrestler. Honestly, he didn't want this to end: the two of them walking around, hand 'n' hand, spending time together as if they were an established couple. ' _Too_ _bad_ _that's_ _not_ _gonna_ _happen_ ,' the hoodie clad boy thought bitterly.

He was snapped out of his cynical musings by catching site of the destination he'd been dreading. "Well...here's your tent." Max awkwardly announced, letting go of the greenette's hand. He turned heel and started to walk away when a hand caught his sleeve.

"Wait. I wanna give you something."

"What is it?" Max turned his head to look at the girl.

Nikki pecked his cheek before whispering a quick 'thank you'. She disappeared into the tent, leaving a dazed Max to stand there with a goofy grin for a few moments.

He shook his head to snap himself out of it - only mildly succeeding - while trudging to his own tent. He was greeted by a standing Neil, his arms crossed and a smirk playing on his lips.

"What's got you so chipper this morning?" The nerd asked with a shit eating grin.

"None of your goddamn business," Max couldn't hide his satisfied smile even if he tried, let alone the mirth in his voice. He collapsed on his cot and turned his back to his best friend - not that he will ever admit it out loud. A shout of "Suck a dick!" accompanied Neil's snickering.

And with that, the Indian boy's eyes shut tight, leading him to dreams of giggling greenettes helping him chase away a giant, belt-wielding shadow.

* * *

 **Look at that! It's a (belated) Christmas miracle, praise Jesus! An almost-year-in-the-making because I'm a procrastinating fuckwad who can't even with their life.**

 **But in all seriousness, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to tell me about all of my mistakes so I can correct them. 'Till next time! Oh, and merry (late) Christmas, happy (late) Hanukkah, happy (late) Kwanza and happy New Year!**


End file.
